The Hunting
The Hunting (Italian: La caccia) is the eighteenth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventieth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot At the garrison, Sandokan and Yanez discover that Marianne has set off to find Randi and Kammamuri in the jungle. But they are very suspicious that she has fallen into the hands of the Martens. Lieutenant Jones calms them down and tells them that he will have Iron Hand disclose the whereabouts of the den. In the meanwhile, Marianne takes the place of a girl who was captured during the raids of the Martens in the nearby villages, after having offered her freedom, so she hopes to set Randi and Kammamuri free. There’s even Jones-Suyodhana who tries to make his way to the den, so he barters the Dagger in exchange for Iron Hand’s freedom. The latter accepts willingly while at the den Marianne is anxious to get in touch with Randi and Kammamuri. The opportunity arises with a bucket of meat that has to be served to Randi, which another girl refuses to do out of fright. Meanwhile at the garrison Jones-Suyodhana kills the two soldiers guarding the diamonds. He steals them and hides some of them in Sandokan and Yanez’s sleeping quarters, with the aim of locking them up in jail for the time that is necessary. His plan is successful: Sandokan and Yanez now lie in prison and meanwhile in the den Randi notices a girl coming with a bucket and he immediately recognizes her – he knows that it’s Marianne; after a while even the disbelieving Kammamuri recognizes her. They’ll find a way out, Marianne reassures them. But when she joins the other girls, Tukamano notices her and is dazzled by her beauty. Lieutenant Jones leaves with Mati and Iron Hand in shackles and other soldiers. While Morugan is inside her cell, she puts some pieces together and realizes that Jones is Suyodhana in disguise. Marianne is led into the den by Tukamano and she pretends to be compliant in order to avoid any risks. The squad of soldiers arrives in the den that is so well-concealed as to be found only by those who know precisely of its whereabouts. But Jones is not sure, so he sends a soldier off in reconnaissance and he confirms that it’s the right place. And in any case, Jones-Suyodhana orders the two soldiers standing guard to Mati and Iron Hand to kill them as soon as the attack begins. And without any objections, adds Suyodhana’s ghost. At the garrison, Sandokan, Yanez and Morugan manage to set themselves free and they are hot on their trail. The attack to the den saves Marianne from Tukamano’s advances. He is forced to run and defend himself but when he sees that all is lost, he runs away dragging Marianne down a shaft with him. In the jungle, the soldiers guarding Brooke and Mati are killed by Iron Hand. As much as Jones-Suyodhana does his best, he cannot find Tukamano and the magical Dagger. The latter sets fire to the rope ladder that helped him down into a well until he finally reaches a boat moored at the secret entrance to an underwater river. The rope ladder burns until it even sets fire to Tukamano’s quarters. Jones-Suyodhana jumps into the flames to get his hands on the dagger. But Sandokan, Yanez and Morugan have reached the martens’ den and jump upon the demon. A harsh battle ensures, but finally Sandokan gets the upper hand and hurdles him down into the well. As soon as Tukamano’s boat leaves the cave, Marianne quickly slips the dagger from his belt and throws it into the water. Tukamano orders his faithful attendants to catch her. They are stopped by some gunshot. It’s Iron Hand who wants to get his revenge for the slap he was served and so he and Mati leave with Tukamano’s boat full of silver and gold objects that the Martens leader had brought along during his escape. In order to find out what happened to Jones-Suyodhana, Sandokan lowers himself down into the well with a rope. But instead of finding Suyodhana, who has left behind traces of blood, he discovers Marianne and the Dagger. Suyodhana is alive and kicking and is watching our heroes through the eyes of a fish. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Lieutenant Jones (who is possessed by Suyodhana) *Colonel Stone (Greene) 'Villains' *Suyodhana (who possesses Lieutenant Jones) *Mati *Tukamano *James Brooke (Iron Hand) Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes